


Don't Ask, Tell, OR Get Caught

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Don't Ask, Tell, OR Get Caught

They should be working on dismantling the Ancient terminal, but when he glances over at her with that look on his face she can't resist. "I need to take another look at the readings from the DHD," she tells Cam. "Could be useful to have him along, too." She jerks her chin towards Baal, who scowls in response and makes a crack about Tau'ri females always needing help.

"Make sure Teal'c keeps an eye on him," Cam says dismissively, going back to watching Daniel translating one of the columns of Ancient writing. "We gonna be out of here sometime this lifetime, Jackson?"

Daniel says something in response, but Sam doesn't stick around to listen. Walking out of the cave, she waits for Baal to stop complaining for her teammates' benefit and motions for him to follow her. They move down the slope silently until they're in sight of the Gate, then Baal presses her against a tree and leans in for a kiss.

Sam pushes her fingers of one hand into his short salt-and-pepper hair, opening her mouth beneath his while her other hand rubs over the rapidly forming bulge between his legs. Baal hums against her lips, sliding his fingers through the slight gap in her flak jacket and under the collar of her BDUs – it's frustrating for both of them because he doesn't have enough room to move his hand and they don't have time to take their clothes off.

She pushes on his chest and they lay down in the grass to loosen their clothing enough for what they both have in mind. The instant Sam gets her zipper down, Baal brushes her hand away and slides his own into her panties. His long fingers stir her until she's panting wildly and trying to reach him to return the favor.

Pulling his fingers from between her thighs, Baal moves atop her and presses his mouth against the side of her neck as she fondles his blood-heavy cock. Sam stifles a gasp at the sensations of him biting her throat and the fluid lubricating each stroke of her hand – a quick glance to the side shows that Teal'c is still watching the Gate, so she lifts her hips slightly and maneuvers his length underneath the waistband of her panties.

They don't have enough room to fuck, not properly, but Baal catches on instantly and presses down against her so that his cock slides between her slickened labia. Sam can see his eyes widen in the darkness as he spreads his knees for better leverage, and she prays that he remembers to close them when he comes. He's trapped against her, and they both have to work on remaining silent when a slight movement causes the ridge of his cock to rub over her clitoris.

_We're definitely keeping this one_, Sam thinks dazedly as she presses her fingers against the small of his back.

Baal slants his mouth over hers, and begins to move slowly. The friction almost feels better than if they were to strip off their clothes and do this without worrying about jeopardizing Sam's career, but somehow the knowledge that they could be caught at any minute just adds to the thrill of it. If Teal'c were to look over and see them, he'd simply assume that this was rape – the others would take a similarly dim view once they found out. She imagines how it must look; a male Goa'uld hunched over her like a stag in rut, and the thought of it sends an illicit thrill through her body.

They rock together, gasping at the mutual stimulation until she shudders and throws her head back. Baal rubs against her harder as Sam's orgasm trembles through her limbs and arches her back – he pulls free and shoves his hand back between her legs, working his fingers inside and pressing up just the way she likes it. The aftershocks Baal pulls from her blend into the sleepy haze of pleasure echoing from her climax, and when he rolls her over onto her stomach she's unable even to lift her hips and help him pull her BDU's down to her knees.

Sam presses the side of her face against the grass, watching Teal'c as Baal settles over her and raises her hips just enough to slide inside her body. With her legs pressed together the way they are and the angle he's using the sensation makes her bite her lip to keep quiet, the desperate, needy sounds locked in her chest. He breathes an obscenity about how tight she is.

She's ready to scream at the torturously slow thrusts when Baal suddenly shoves in deep and begins to take his pleasure in earnest. He fucks her hard, hard enough to force the air out of her lungs, and finally comes with a shuddering exhalation of his own.

Baal pulls out and rolls onto his side, breathing deeply as he tucks himself back into his pants and offers her something that she suspects will turn out to be Daniel's handkerchief. He waits until Sam is cleaned up before starting down towards the Gate, raising his voice in complaints that make Sam feel like laughing.


End file.
